Sol
Sol is the persona 404 activates after Incident Zero in an effort to adapt to the ethical strain of the Android Conflict. Appearance Sol is immediately recognizable by his unruly hair and incessant scowl. Personality While both Sol and 404 distinguish themselves from one another, it is unknown how much either is in control, nor how real Sol actually is, though it is heavily suggested that Sol gains power over 404 throughout the duration of the Android Conflict. Sol is depicted as a manipulative individual (more words needed) Powers Physiology Prior to and at the beginning of the story, Sol/404 is relatively fast, but scrawny. Sol is one of the few North Sector combatants without LE capability augmentations. Instead, he uses his powers and his equipment to indirectly augment himself. Alternatively, he uses his untapped LE regeneration to use low output Control. Abilities Control Sol is capable of manipulating matter and energy through LE infusion and creating LE constructs. Sol's ability exceeds the constraints of multiple kinesis classifications. As a result, his power is classified as Control. Sol has a high LE efficiency and an open reservoir, which allows him to use Control with explosive power in exchange for stamina. Without capability augmentations to mitigate LE regeneration, Sol can indefinitely use his powers at lower outputs. Soul Asylum After interacting with a certain Echo, Sol gains access to the scrapped Soul Asylum ability. This ability lets Sol graft other LE reservoirs to his own to multiply his strength permanently. Alternatively, Sol can activate Soul Asylum through physical or construct contact, allowing him to passively leech and assimilate LE from others. (Psychic) Sol is a self-purported psychic. While the truth of this statement is unknown, Sol seems to utilize psychic abilities, such as clairvoyance, automatic writing, thoughtography, and even apportation. Apocalyptic Abilities PRECIPICE Sol is the last and most proficient host of PRECIPICE. PRECIPICE allows Sol to obliterate any area and erase matter. However, Sol's positive alignment and acceptance of PRECIPICE allows him to use the power with lower levels of pain than normal. This alignment is supported by the Echoes of RENDITION if Sol has their support. PRECIPICE inevitably pulls Sol towards a state of madness that will consummate when Sol reaches a certain age. Due to this, Sol develops violent tendencies and loses his ability to focus over time. RENDITION Sol is supposedly the second recorded host of RENDITION. RENDITION allows Sol to peer into the events of past drafts and writings of the story, saved and unsaved. However, these visions and sensations come at the will of the Echoes, who are past manifestations of Sol. While these Echoes are able to trigger RENDITION, these visions can come spontaneously. As these visions are of past drafts and writings, they might not always be accurate for Sol's timeline, and can lead him astray. The Echoes are able to assist Sol in using PRECIPICE and in last-ditch efforts if Sol aligns with them. However, the majority of them are corrupted versions, and they might vie aggressively for alignment, which pulls Sol towards a state of madness. Exhaustion Effects Through power use, Sol's body temperature rises dramatically. While cryokinetic aspects of Control stalls this and allows him to fight for a little longer, it saps his LE reserves at an exponential rate and drastically worsens the effects upon depletion. When Sol is under an exhaustion effect, PRECIPICE and RENDITION might trigger to take over his body temporarily, rendering him unconscious while throwing his body into a blind, self-destructive rage. Equipment Messenger Bag Sol's first weapon was gifted to him by Demi after their first training session. A special bag enchanted with Mage spatial magic and initially gifted to Demi for unnamed heroic acts. It is close to russet in color, but darkens as it develops a patina. LE constructs can be stored in the bag, and Sol can empower and preserve them with his LE through a special alloy woven into the bag's strap. Sol can also store miscellaneous articles in the bag to a certain capacity. While the bag is seemingly lost from Sol's aesthetic in later arcs, Luk notes that Sol always has it nearby. The Carapace Sol's armor is a lightweight hexplate garb designed by Fin to facilitate LE amplification. Sol channels LE signals through the Carapace for a variety of functions, such as automatic protection and LE augmentation. When charged with LE, the armor glows with multicolored light. Skot Eye A prototype eyepiece designed by Fin. A reconnaissance tool powered by LE, designed to provide proximity warnings and LE vision. Due to its pointed design, Sol sometimes uses it as a short stabbing weapon in a pinch. Splinter Gauntlets Mysterious gauntlets supposedly forged by Horizon. Strength-augmenting metallic gloves covered in sharp edges and hooks. Each glove has a small cannon mount, a processor for ammunition, and a small ammunition chamber. The processor grinds down physical matter and constructs into ammunition that can be stored or immediately fired. The cannon mount is directionally fixed and can fire through LE signals. Sol claims this weapon is a "perfect fit" for him. He tends to use the right gauntlet more frequently. Dual Blades Twin weapons forged by Horizon. Two hilts filled with metals that can be ejected and rapidly solidified with LE inputs. Initially, these weapons can only form straight blades. In later arcs, Fin upgrades the Dual Blades for customizable LE inputs and flexible shapes. In Post-Main, Fin upgrades the Dual Blades to allow for more complex structures. Back Sheath A custom, X-shaped back sheath forged by Horizon. A surprisingly lightweight metallic storage vessel that Sol stores his various weapons in. Dispenses weapons in response to LE signals. Sol also uses it to deflect and block attacks in a pinch. Meteor Gem A strange gem found by Horizon in a lucid dream capable of generating one sharp portal pair at a time. Apparently from the Eternal Void, this trigonal bi-pyramidal gem is infamous in the North for sending individuals to unusual settings upon contact. Sol, however, claims the weapon with no trouble, stating it was "waiting for him." Due to its strange interactions with physics, Sol sometimes uses it as a lobbing weapon. Trivia * Sol's favorite music genre is electronic. * Sol plays the bass guitar. See Also